Return to the Castle/Tink Falls Under the Curse
(Meanwhile at the other side of the castle just outside the forest, Tink, now in her new dress with a cloak over her, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club quietly walked towards the castle. After looking to see if the coast is clear, which it is, Sally and Bloom then ushered the others to follow quietly into a spiral staircase in a tower, for Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club are sneaking Tink into the castle, and they won't reveal Tink to Pixie Hollow and the castle until after sunset. During the walk through the castle silently, Tink was quiet, and also sad over the fact she won't see her mystery fairy boy again. Then upon reaching a hallway with a door, they headed for the door) Bloom: (Whispering) All right, in here, Wings. (They enter the room quietly, revealing to be a bedroom, fit for a princess, with a balcony and fireplace in there. Then Sally and Bloom turned to their friends) Sally: (Whispering) Lock the door, Amy and Stella. Bloom: (Whispering) The rest of you, close the curtains! (Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club nodded and did what Sally and Bloom ordered) Sally: And now, if you'll just sit here. (After Bloom lit the fireplace with her magic, Sally then gently seated a still sad Tink at a vanity table and mirror. Then Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club magically made a gold tiara for Tink) Bloom: This one last gift, dear child, for thee. The symbol of thy royalty. Sally: A tiara to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty. (Tink teared up and then laid her head in her arms on the table and cried softly, much to Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club's calm concern) Cosmo: (Trying to comfort her) Now, Wings.... Sally: Come. Bloom: Let's leave her be for now. (Then Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club nod in agreement, quietly left the room, and quietly closed the door. Outside the room, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club began talking about the mysterious fairy boy Tink met as Shining Wings) Musa: It's that fairy boy she met. Tecna: Indeed. Amy: Yeah. Flora: Whatever are we gonna do about it? (Back in the room, Tink silently continued to cry until she slowly fell asleep as the fireplace continued to burn. Suddenly, unknown to her, the fireplace slowly went out and taking the flames' place in the dark room, is a green glowing bauble. Then as if on cue of its appearance, Tink slowly woke up and sat up and stared at it, as if in a trance. Then she slowly got up and stood on her feet, and the cloak she's still wearing fell off of her. Then she slowly approached the green bauble. In the hallway, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club continued their conversation) Amy: I don't see why she has to marry any old fairy prince! Cosmo: Now, that's not for us to decide, Amy. (Back in the bedroom, Tink continued to slowly walk in a trance towards the green bauble and as she got closer, the wall in the fireplace opened, revealing a secret passageway. Back in the hallway, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club began to walk back towards the door to the room) Flora: Maybe we could tell King Oberon about the fairy boy. Stella: Well, why don't we? (Suddenly, Bloom sensed something in the room and got concerned) Bloom: Listen! (They listened and they got concerned in realization) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Narissa! (They hurry to the door) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Wings! (They enter the room and saw Tink following the green bauble, now revealed to be Narissa's magic, into the secret passageway in the fireplace) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Wings! Amy: Why did have to leave her alone?! (They hurry to the passageway, but it magically closed on them. In the secret passageway, Tink, still in a trance, continued to slowly follow Narissa's bauble. Back in the bedroom, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club were beating on the fireplace wall, trying to open it, but thankfully, the Winx Club blasted some magic on the wall, opening it. Then they entered and frantically searched the passageway for Tink) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: (Repeatedly during the search) Wings! (Upon reaching the secret tower room, Tink, still in a trance, slowly approached Narissa's bauble and then the bauble turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle. Then Tink slowly reached her left hand out and slowly approached the spindle of the spinning wheel. In the passageway, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club found the right way and hurried) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Wings, don't touch anything, please! (Upon hearing them, Tink, once near the spindle of the spinning wheel, retracted her hand in calm concern) Narissa: (Voice-over) Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say! (Then Tink slowly reached for the spindle of the spinning wheel and pricked her finger on it, illuminating the room with green light. As it died down, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club hurried inside the room, only to stop in horror upon seeing Narissa standing there with an evil smirk with her cloak laying on the floor, covering an object) Narissa: You poor, simple fools. Did you really think you could beat me? The powerful mistress of evil of all time?! (Then, with her evil smirk still, she grabbed her cloak on the floor) Narissa: (Sneeringly) Well, here's your precious fairy princess! (Then she yanked her cloak back, revealing Tink laying on the floor, now in a deep sleep from pricking the spindle of the spinning wheel. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club got shocked and as Narissa cackled evilly, vanishing slowly, Amy got really angry and was about to whack Narissa with her Piko-Piko Hammer when she missed due to Narissa, who is still cackling evilly in victory, vanishing, leaving them alone. After all was calm, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club began to cry softly while they huddled around the sleeping Tink) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: (Crying) Wings! Bloom: (Crying) I'll never forgive myself! Tecna: (Crying) Me neither! Sally: (Crying) We're all to blame! (Then Bloom picked Tink up slowly as they softly cried and headed back to the bedroom slowly in calm tears) Coming up: Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club end up placing the entire castle in the same deep sleep as Tink is in. But during this, they soon learn that both Terrence and the mysterious fairy boy are the same person when Fairy Gary is sleepily trying to tell the sleeping Oberon about what Terrence told him earlier. Then, little do they know at first as they hurry, Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx end up captured by Narissa at the cottage. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies